Beware What Lurks In The Shadows
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli was happily reading a book in her room when suddenly a monster spider appears. She lets out a horrifying scream and soon Claude rushes to her aid. How does Claude handle the spider? Or more importantly how does he handle the terrified Elli? Inspired by my friends spider scare.


Elli rested in her room in Philip castle, book in hand. She was focused on reading as she sat on the sofa. Elli was completely engrossed in her book when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something scurry past.

"W-What was that?" she stammered as she cautiously placed her book down and searched the room. She checked every corner of her room but found nothing.

Thinking that it was just her imagination, Elli returned to her book.

As soon as she turned around she was met with a most horrifying sight, Elli's eyes widened and her lips quivered, she looked ready to scream at any moment.

In front of her on the floor, sat a spider larger than a adult hand.

It's beady eyes stared right at her as it slowly inched towards her. Screaming, Elli ran towards the sofa as she watched it scurry around her room. She screamed loud enough that it was possible to wake the entire kingdom from their slumber.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened wide and Claude stepped in. He looked panicked as he walked towards Elli. He was worried something might be wrong with her but when he saw her freaking out on the sofa he had an idea of what it might be.

Elli noticed his presence in the room and looked towards him as she panicked.

"Elli? Why are you standing on the sofa?"  
Claude asked.

"S-S-Spider! There is a spider in my room!" She cried out.

Claude sighed. "Again? That's the third one in your room in the past week. Come on," Claude held his hand out to her. "I'll go find it so you can relax." He tried to calm her with his words.

Elli hesitantly nodded and took his hand. "O-Ok..." She safely got down from the sofa.

"Where did you last see it?" Claude looked around the room trying to spot the fiend.

"I-I don't know... It was running around in all directions!" Elli could hardly keep herself together as she cautiously walked behind Claude. "Be careful Claude, it's huge! Twice the size of the last few that were in my room..." Elli exclaimed, she was worried the spider might jump at them at any moment.

"It's okay, it's still just a spider. It will die either way." Claude assured her.

Elli cautiously kept turning her head in all directions as she looked for the spider. Suddenly, the spider made an appearance some distance behind Elli. She saw it and looked directly at the spider; she noticed it was staring right at her again. "Ahhhhh." Elli screamed and jumped onto Claude's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Claude flinched from the sudden shock of her scream and weight on his back.  
"Elli? Did you see the spider?" He asked; he grimaced a little from her holding his neck too tight.

"Yes! It was staring at me! That freaky spider stared right into my soul! It screamed 'Murder'!" She yelled and buried her head into the back of his neck.

"E..lli.. I'm sure you... imagined that..." Claude struggled to breathe as Elli cut of his air supply. He started to cough. "'Cough'... Elli... Please let go... of my neck...'Cough.'" His face started to go pale.

"Ack, I'm so sorry!" Elli looked shy as she gently let go of his neck and lowered herself to the ground.

Claude coughed a few more times and took in a deep breath, he was relieved to be able to breath again. He turned to look at Elli. "I understand you are scared, it's fine if you want to jump on me... But please don't choke me like that again." Still breathing heavily, Claude rubbed his sore neck.

Elli looked away, she was embarrassed by her actions. "Sorry..." She softly whispered.

Claude gently sighed and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner. "It's okay... Don't look like that, I'll make sure... Ah!" Claude's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the spider as it scurried behind the sofa. "That is most definitely bigger than the last few I killed. You really do know how to attract the big ones." Claude laughed nervously, he didn't want to admit it but even he was shocked by the size of the monster spider.

Elli punched Claude on the shoulder, she didn't look impressed. "That's not funny Claude! "She started to pout. "I swear they are out to get me! Their size keeps increasing!" Elli nervously looked around the room; she placed both her hands near her mouth and started to shake. "It's like they are spying on me... They are spy spiders!" Elli exclaimed.

Claude looked slightly taken aback, he didn't know what to make of her words. "Spy spider? What are you talking about, there is no such thing as a spy spi-" Claude got tongue tied on the word; he looked slightly frustrated. "Ugh, it's not spying on you, okay? Just stay calm and keep your mind off such things."

Elli didn't looked convinced, she was sure it was out to get her. "You don't know that! You have seen yourself how everytime they are bigger than the last. The next one might be as big as the sofa!" Elli's voice shook as she yelled.

Claude sighed as he rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe how ridiculous her words were. "I don't think a spider the size of the sofa can even get into the castle, let alone into your room undetected. So don't worry, okay." He tried to calm her but it seemed hopeless.

Elli shook her head. "No no no! You don't get it! It's a spy spider! Each one has trained to be stealthy so they can sneak around unnoticed... So they can kill me! They want me dead!" Elli screamed from her own words, she scared herself.

"Okay... Well, I will just have to keep killing everyone that enters your room." Claude grinned as he spoke, he was humoured by her reactions.

"Though I don't think they are out to get you... Spiders aren't intelligent enough to keep coming for you..." Claude muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear.

"No! It's too dangerous! If they keep getting bigger... You would be in danger!" Elli shouted. "How about I sleep with you in your room from now on?" Elli pleaded with him.

Claude was shocked from her question, he stared right at her. "My room? I don't mind having you sleep with me..." Claude's eyes darted around the room, he panicked a little, he was unsure of how he would tell her that he didn't want spiders starting to appear in his room.

"And?" Elli stared at him with her large pleading eyes."

"But, I think it's best if you stay in your room for now. I'll just keep killing the spiders as they come." Claude blinked a few times and heaved a sigh. He was unable to tell her the real reason and felt bad inside for it.

Elli gasped. "You! You are hiding something! You are scared I'll attract spiders to your room aren't you!?" Elli didn't sound pleased.

Claude grew tense he was unable to look at her and faced away. "No! Of course not!" Claude immediately denied her words but he knew she was right.

Elli raised her eyebrow and gave him a 'you can't fool me' look. "Sure, okay. If you don't want me in your room then I'll never sleep with you again, hmmph." Elli turned away and crossed her arms with cheeks puffed out.

Claude immediately turned to face her, he looked panicked. "Huh? No... That's!" Claude was stumbling as he tried to speak. "It wouldn't be appropriate for us to share a room before being married. He looked away shyly. I'm sorry, but you will need to remain in your room." A faint blush crept across his face.

Elli sighed, she knew he was right about that and couldn't argue. "Fine! You are lucky I can't talk against that! Now please just kill that damn spider, it's still lurking around my room!"

Claude continued his search, looking high and low. He made sure to keep his guard up in case the spider appeared or even worse, Elli were to jump on him again.

Spending some time searching, Claude found there was no trace of the spider. "Maybe it isn't in your room anymore."He muttered. He couldn't tell for sure but not having seen it for awhile he was almost certain it must have departed from her room. "No! It's still in here! I can tell... I feel its icy stares looking right through me!" She yelled out in horror.

She knew the spider wouldn't just leave, not without eliminating its target first- eliminating her.

Rolling his eyes, Claude knelt down to check under her bed. He had stuck his head a little under when he heard a scream.

Shocked from the sudden scream, he flinched and hit his head. Claude stood up and rubbed the bruise that had already formed on his acheing head. "Ow." He turned around to see Elli in a state of shock, her face awfully pale. He followed her line of sight to see the fiend they have been searching for.

Elli was unable to find her voice, she tried to speak but could barely get her words out. Her eyes were completely focused on the spider. I... I-I'm gonna die! C-Claude, I love you! I'm sorry our time was so short!" She gulped, her whole body was shaking. "Don't forget about me!" She started breathing heavily as the spider slowly crept closer to her.

Claude did not look amused by her words. "Elli, don't utter such nonsense! You are not going to die!"  
Placing his hand on his forehead, Claude couldn't believe how Elli was acting. He started to walk over to the spider when Elli screamed out. "Stay back! It might attack you!" her eyes growing wide as she watched Claude approach. She was too freaked to move, her legs refused to budge. Claude sighed, he was starting to get annoyed. "Are you stupid!? If I don't do something, you will never calm down!" He shouted, glaring at her as he didn't want her spouting anymore nonsense.

Elli bit her lip, eyes widening. She was stunned by his tone of voice, for a second she was more scared of Claude than of the approaching spider.

The spider sensed his approach and tried to scurry away but Claude was too fast for it. "Claude looked at it menacingly. "Now, die!" He shouted as he stepped on the creature. Finally putting an end to the foul beast that was tormenting Elli. Claude looked up, "See, it's gone now. Nothing to worry about. And look you are still alive." A smirk formed on his face as he teased Elli. Claude was pleased to finally free Elli from her fears and put her at ease.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Elli whispered. "Is it really gone..?" Elli slowly walked over to Claude. He stood over the spiders body, satisfied with his victory over the fiend.

Claude placed his hands on his hips and stood tall. "Yes, you can relax. I took care of it like I said I would. Next time though, don't talk like you are about to die." Claude raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "That was just ridiculous. You need to trust me more. As if I'd let you die on my watch." Claude gently sighed. He wasn't impressed by her words, he didn't want to hear her talk so grimly ever again. He couldn't even bare the thought of her not being around in his life, just thinking about it made him sick.

Elli gently nodded as she listened to his reprimand. "Yes... I'm sorry." Her eyes shook as she looked down sadly at the spiders body. Sighing softly, Elli was happy it was finally dead but was shamed by her earlier actions.

While staring at the body, Elli's eyes suddenly widened as she noticed one of its legs had started to twitch. Her mouth hung open in horror as she watched, causing shivers to run up her spine and her heart to beat rapidly. Elli thought her chest might explode or should would have a heart attack from the rising fear spreading throughout her body.

Claude had just started to walk away when suddenly, as if she had no control over herself, Elli jumped right onto him, "Ahhh." He yelled out from the sudden impact and they were sent crashing to the cold, hard floor.

Claude landed on his back with Elli on top of him. "Elli? What's wrong with you now?" He looked quizzically at her. He could feel her shaking as she laid on him. "T-The spider!" She took in a deep breath. "I-It moved!" She sounded barely audible as her voice was shaking.

Claude looked puzzled as he moved his head to face the spider then back towards her. "It looks dead to me. Please, just calm down. You are shaking so much you might bring the whole castle crashing down."

But Elli didn't listen, the sight of its legs twitching was etched in to her mind, she was sure it would come back to get her.

Claude sighed, he couldn't take another second of her acting in such a way. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Elli's eyes widened as she felt his sudden embrace. "C-Claude..?" Elli stared right ino his eyes, she was unsure of what was happening. "You just won't calm down, so it seems I'll have to calm you now." He looked at her mischievously, causing her to shudder. She wondered what exactly he was planning.

"You have been very naughty today. Your actions were outrageous and so you need to be punished." Claude spoke passionately, a fire burning in his eyes. He wanted to have his way with her right then and there. Having her on top of him like that, he could feel he was slowly losing control.

Noticing the heated look he was giving her, Elli prepared herself for whatever may come ahead.

Claude released her from the tight embrace and slowly reached a hand to her face. He started to stroke her cheek ever so softly, a small smile present on his lips. "So beautiful..." He whispered.

Then, as if he had lost all control of himself, Claude got out from under Elli and lifted her up in his arms, laying her on the bed. He then placed himself over her, "Much better." He spoke huskily as his breathing intensified. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready for your punishment?" His breath tickled her ear causing her face to grow hot. Elli couldn't help but stare at him, she was unable to find the words to say.

Claude slowly traced his lips across her cheek until his lips found hers. He met her lips with a rough yet gentle kiss, he tried to convey all his feelings for her through the kiss. He gently nibbled on her lips before deepening the kiss. Elli felt her heart beating against her chest, her whole body was burning up. She was completely intoxicated from Claude's intense love.

He moved his hand to unbuttoned her shirt, Removing it from her body, Claude began to gently caress her bare skin. Elli thought she might suffocate under the intensity of his kiss. Slowly, her consciousness started to drift, she allowed him to completely take over her body.

Giving Elli a chance to breathe as their lips parted, Claude began to trace kisses all over her face as he travelled down her neck. "Elli, I love you..." Claude softly whispered as he kissed her above the breast. She could just make out his words and smiled at him affectionately. "I love you too..." She softly said in return. They spent a very intimate moment together, lost to the passion that had overtaken them.

"I promise I will always protect you, no matter what." His tone was soft as he spoke tenderly to her. He promised with all his heart that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him and that he would always make her feel safe.

He made that vow deep within himself and he would spend his life trying to live up to it. He would always make sure to protect the cheerful smile on her face as she was the most precious thing in the world to him.  
-

A small distance away from the castle, two guys stood by a wall looking perplexed at one another. "That's the third one!" He shouted, frustration present in his tone.

"Why do we even bother to train those spiders if they just keep failing their job..." He sighed and the other guy spoke up. "That's true. I thought we trained them well but I guess a spider is still a spider..." He looked disappointed.

"Pfft, it was suppose to hide in the shadows and secretly go poison the king but somehow they keep getting themselves killed." He yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have kept making them bigger everytime... They would be easier to spot." He sighed. "Well I guess we failed again... We should try something different next time. No matter how well you train a spider it's just going to keep failing." He rubbed his chin as he began to think on their next plan of action.

"Hah! We just need something that has a brain to act on what we want!" He sighed as soon as he said those words. "A brain... Ah who am I kidding... Let's just forget about this and go home." He started to walk off and waved his hand for his friend to come.

"Okay!" He followed after him.

Little did they know no matter what they tried, everything they would send into the castle had a natural attraction to Elli. Their goal of reaching the king would never be met.

Instead Elli would continued to be tormented and frustrate Claude as he always came to her rescue. She never stopped believing someone was after her and was never able to come up with a reason as to why she felt all the creatures lurking in her room were after her and only her. 


End file.
